deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: Honorable Intentions
'Honorable Intentions wa's the first chapter of Dead Space Mobile. Walkthrough Move down the hall and head through the doorway. From here, go forward until you reach the door ahead of you. Go through the door. Once you passed through, continue down the hallway in front of you. Open this door as well and continue inside, bearing off to the left. You would see a Plasma Saw on the shelf. Pick it up. Next to the shelf where you acquired the saw, there was a power box on the wall. Slash it and open the door to your right. Head down this hall. When you reach a door, open it up and head into the next room. There was another power box here that you need to slash. Take care of it and check the console behind you. There would be a second power box that you need to slash as well. Head to the wall on your left. Slash the power box on the right side of this wall and turn left. Run to the back of the server room and open the door. Run down the hallway and open the door. Turn to the right after entering and run to the back of the room. Open the door on your right and run down the corridor here until you see some crates. Go right here. Head through the door and into the next room. Turn left to find the Plasma Cutter on the shelf to the right. From there, head out the door to the left after destroying the power box with your Plasma Cutter. Pick the ammo up here as well. In the next room, tilt your device for secondary Plasma Cutter fire. Aim for the power box to the top left on the crates beside you and take it out. Run to the back of the room and destroy another power box between the two consoles here. Turn left and head to the far end of this room. Take another power box out on the right side of the door. The ammo was waiting in the boxes to the right and you would want to stock up before going through the door. Before running down the hall here, pick the Power Node up from the cabinet. Go into the next room and turn to the left, then go into the door on the right. Move through the hall. Go through the hallway and head right. There was a door here that was partially open. Take this path and go into the next room. There was a box inside this room that you could stomp on. Do so and collect the ammo. There should be additional ammo in the other containers here. When you stocked up, leave the room by using the same entrance. Go down the hallway and take the first right that you saw. Using Kinesis, move the boxes impeding your progress of the way. Run forward and open the door in front of you to go into the server room. There should be a power box to the right of the door that you need to destroy. Check out the console behind this power box and find a second one. Take it out. There should be a door ahead with another box to destroy. Do so (It was to the right) and go through the door. There was a long hallway here that you wanted to go down. A door waited at the end. There was a room here at the end that contained a Necromorph. Take it out. Go through the door and another hallway awaited you. Take the first left that you came to and continue on to find another left. Head forward a bit, then turn right. Run down this hallway a bit and take another right. Head down this last hallway and go into the elevator. Press the button here to bring Chapter 1 to a close. es:Capítulo 1: Buenas intenciones Category:Dead Space (mobile) Chapters‎